Stairway to heaven
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: Elizabeth has been away for 3 weeks running an undercover op for the CIA and she returns with brown hair. Henry has been missing his wife and makes it known as soon as she walks in the door.


Henry pulled the curtain back to allow him to peek outside, into the dim evening light. Seeing nothing he let the curtain fall back into place, and huffed. His cheeks blew out with the forcefulness of his breath and he looked over at the clock. It was nearing 9pm and Elizabeth should be home soon.

He walked over to their bed and flopped down onto the soft mattress, letting his body sink down into it. Elizabeth had been away for 3 weeks coordinating a undercover operation down in Florida. He hadn't known anything about the mission other than that she was due back here tonight around 9pm. He had hardly heard from her over the last three weeks and he missed her. She rang to speak to the kids twice a week and they briefly had a few moments at the end of the call to say 'Hi' and "I love you" to each other.

Henry had really started to miss his wife by the middle of last week. He missed her energy everyday and the kids obviously missed her but he REALLY started to miss her sexually last week. Whilst the children were at school he set about reorganizing the loft space and came across a tatty old box full of photos. He sat down on the dusty floor and started to look through them slowly, he smiled his way through the old memories. There were ones of Henry in his Marine Fatigues, ones of Elizabeth and Henry standing next to each other with puffy eyes before he was deployed and there was a couple of Elizabeth and Henry in the college grounds of UVA. A well-creased picture fell into his lap, it was folded in half and it was crumpled around the edges. He didn't need to open it to know which photo it was. Henry knew that even on his deathbed he would be able to recall that image from his memory with crystal clear clarity. He had stared at it so very often when he was away in his deployments, he had it pinned in his plane when he flew and he had used it to relieve himself countless times.

He placed the other photos back in their box and gently picked up the folded photo. Henry's fingertips ran across the worn edges and slipped in between the folded paper to open it, revealing it's hidden secrets. A young Elizabeth was staring out at him, her blue eyes shone out from the page even after all these years. She was looking slightly over her shoulder back at him as he took the photo. Her blonde hair was messy and gathered around her shoulders and she was naked except from a sheet that was pulled up loosely around her. His eyes travelled down her exposed skin and round to her slightly exposed breast, he swallowed thickly as he felt the familiar awakening of arousal start to creep through his body.

As he lay on top of their bed now he reached under his pillow and pulled out the photograph. Opening it again to reveal his Elizabeth in a private moment from a long time ago. He wanted her back with him now. Looking over at his bedside clock he noticed it was a little after 9pm now. Excitement started coursing through his body, making him feel alive. Soon he would have her back in his arms and he couldn't wait any longer. Henry got off the bed and stowed the photo back under his pillow before heading back down the stairs. As he reached the bottom stair the door opened in front of him and Elizabeth stepped through into the hallway. Henry stopped where he was. She was back. His heart practically pulling him towards her, towards its other half but he found he couldn't move. He was stuck to the floor.

Henry looked her over and she was dressed in a plain black suit with a white button down shirt under the blazer, the suit fitted her well and it was one of his favorites. But that wasn't what caught his attention it was her hair. Her usual blonde locks had been replaced and her hair was now a dark brown color. Her lips were bright red with a lipstick he had never seen her wear before and he was transfixed. Henry couldn't seem to get his words out. His mind raced, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, it was such a shock. So different but so very sexy he thought. Oh, he realized he did like it. He liked it a lot. The earlier thoughts of her ran though his mind igniting a fire within him that only she could quench.

"Henry" She smiled at him, he noticed her biting down on her lip. Her eyes intensely fixed on his. He knew that look, she was feeling horny too. Her eyes fell slightly as she suddenly became a little self-conscious, remembering her hair. She knew Henry loved her hair blonde and she wasn't sure how he would react to this sudden change. She looked him over and could see that he had missed her. After being apart for any length of time during his deployments they always reunited in the most spectacular way. She knew that look well, like he was about to pounce on her at any moment.

"Elizabeth" came a breathless whisper. He crossed the distance between them with a stride or two, for all he knew he did pounce on her. Their lips met in a fiery embrace, moving together with an urgent desperation for each other. Elizabeth's hands moved across his back and up to his neck pulling him in deeper. A strangled moan escaped her as she felt him pick her up and press her against the door. He leant into her desperately seeking friction against his arousal, he grunted as she rocked her hips into him. Pulling back a little he panted "Your hair" his eyes wild with desire for her.

"Needed to" She pressed her lips back against his and continued to kiss him fiercely.

He pulled back again, drawing in a ragged breath, trying to focus his mind. "Why?"

"I had to go undercover in my post" Whilst she spoke Henry nibbled her skin on her neck, puling it in between his lips and sucking gently. He grazed her skin with his teeth and left sloppy kisses in his wake. "Do you like it?"

With that he ground his erection into her again but this time with a little more force, which made the door rattle a little. "What do you think? Come upstairs with me and let me fuck you" His voice was low and intense, which added a little bit of hoarseness to it. He dropped her to the ground and led her to the staircase undoing her jacket and slipping it off her as she walked. He chucked it down on the floor and pulled at his shirt throwing that to the floor as well. Pushing her ass gently up the stairs she suddenly stopped halfway up and turned around capturing his lips again. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, her core was pulsing with need and it needed friction. This wasn't going to be some epic love making session this was furious desperate sex, reminiscent of their younger days. She undid her shirt and let it hand loose exposing her stomach and white lace bra. Her hair was a stark contrast to the light material and that made Henry groan as he kissed his way down her chest across her stomach to her pants. Undoing them and roughly pulling them, with her sodden panties, down to the floor she kicked them off. As he stood back up she fell to the step and pulled at his shorts releasing his rock hard cock. It stood proud, the skin stretching across it making it almost shine in the light.

She found herself licking her lips and taking him in her mouth before she knew what she was doing. It was an automatic reaction, Henry's groan of pleasure sounding in her ears made her reach down and feel her arousal. She dipped her finger through her folds and found she was dripping wet. She was more than ready for him to enter her. Releasing him from her mouth she climbed up two steps and spread her legs for him slipping her shirt and bra off. His eyes hooded and totally focused on his wife's pussy that was on display in front of him. Henry lent down and went straight for her clit with his mouth. He took it in one mouthful and sucked hard making her arc her back as she cried out with pleasure. The sensation of him there was almost too much for her.

"Henry, please. I need you now" She begged, her arms reaching for him pulling him up to her. He grabbed hold of his thick cock and knelt on the step below her lining himself up at her entrance. She bucked her hips impatiently and he smiled at her wickedly before plunging into her hard. The feeling of her warm wet center wrapped around his cock was incredible. The vision of her on their staircase naked was almost too much. Her dark hair fell down across her chest; her face smeared with the red lipstick. He couldn't help but take her hard and fast. With every thrust he watched as her breasts bounced up and down and his hand

out to grab one and he pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"AAaaa Fuck" she hissed at him as the burning pain shot through her breast.

"You fucking like that baby don't you?" He urged her on with his words, his orgasm was close and he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Dirty talk turned Elizabeth on and he knew it. "Your breasts look incredible bouncing like that and your pussy is so tight around me babe I don't think I can hold on much longer"

"Touch me baby, please. I've fucking missed you and my fingers don't feel as good as yours do against my clit" This admission of her masturbating whilst being away spurred Henry on and his fingers traced down to her bundle of nerves and pressed hard, moving in a rhythm that matched his thrusts. "Yes, baby, just like that. Fuck, Henry I am so fucking close baby."

Henry felt her tense around his cock and watched how her back arched of the stairs, how her mouth opened and how her eyes shut tight. The silence of her orgasm made him succumb to his own pleasure, feeling his release shoot up inside of her. His hands on her hips now anchoring her to him as they both rode out their highs together. He collapsed on top of her and their lips met, a little softer this time. Tongues meeting in a lazy embrace slowly moving together.

"What a homecoming, if I had known this hair would have bought about this reaction I would have dyed it a long time ago" Her soft laugh bought a smile to Henry's lips and he kissed her cheek nuzzling the skin there. "I hope we didn't wake the kids" the sudden realization that they may not of been that quiet dawned on her, icing her body over.

"I wore them out big time today, babe. I'm pretty confident you could get a marching band preforming by their bedside and they wouldn't wake up" Henry sat up and pulled himself out of her grabbing the closest clothing item he could and wiped himself on it before passing it to Elizabeth to do the same.

"So romantic" She smiled at him, tucking a piece of stray brown hair behind her ear and taking her discarded shirt off him.

"Come to bed and talk me through you being undercover" He held his hand out to her and pulled her up "My little sexy spy" pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before she turned and ran up the stairs towards their bedroom. Henry picked up their clothes and ran up behind his brown haired wife excited to hear tales of her being undercover.


End file.
